1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator cabs, and more specifically to a new and improved drop ceiling construction for elevator cabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elevator cab usually includes a platform, side walls on the platform, a ceiling called a canopy supported by the side walls, a decorative drop ceiling suspended from the canopy, and a light source disposed between the canopy and drop ceiling. In some constructions, fluorescent light fixtures are fastened to the canopy, and thus the drop ceiling may consist of a frame constructed of right angle members and light weight "egg crate" type panels supported by the frame. In more decorative constructions, a plurality of incandescent lamp fixtures called "down lights" are fixed to the drop ceiling, on the upper side thereof, with cab illumination being provided by openings through the drop ceiling below each lamp fixture. In this latter construction the drop ceiling is relatively heavy, and the assembly of the drop ceiling to the canopy is usually done in the factory. The canopy and drop ceiling are transported as a unit to a job site, maneuvered into an elevator hatchway, and suspended above the cab platform while the cab walls are assembled on the platform. When the side walls are completely assembled, the canopy and drop ceiling are lowered onto the side walls and fixed thereto.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved drop ceiling for elevator cabs, and methods of assembling same, which improves the drop ceiling and its assembly methods while reducing assembly time and cost.